Unmasked
by sharpiewashere
Summary: Airmid Muir was 11 years old when she met Lily Evans and the boy with black hair...
1. Prologue

I often found myself staring at the heart monitor, mounted just above the hospital bed. I stared at it for what could have been hours. There was no clock in the room. I studied the numbers that recorded heart beats. In the month I had been sitting in the window sill, I memorized the monitor. I noted the day to day improvements. I witnessed what a weak, nearly nonfunctioning heart looked like according to an electrocardiogram, versus a stronger, beating, healing heart. That little squiggle that appeared nearly every second was a sign of hope—a promise of life in the body on the bed.  
It was easier to be here, though anyone who knew me would scold me for going to a _Muggle_ hospital, of all places. How dare I? No one here would understand. Medical records did not exist. They would likely do more harm than good. I knew better. Among a full staff of Muggles in the hospital in Glasgow, I knew one personally. A Squib. Molina Lorna. The Lorna family had been a friend of the Muirs for many years. Almost every child in the family came out a Hufflepuff, though some would occasionally come out Slytherin. Molina was believed to be the first Gryffindor in the family. Unfortunately, she was the first Lorna dud. A non-magical person born of witch and wizard blood. She had been disappointed, as were her parents, but in the end, it was what was supposed to happen. She went on to become a nurse at a Muggle hospital, and was the one to go to when smuggling in a witch or wizard to keep them out of harms way when they could not defend themselves. She had connections to healers. It was a clever way to keep the Ministry at bay and Death Eaters left hungry. It was my only choice.  
St. Mungo's was a big name in the wizarding medical industry, and would have never let in a patient like the one I had dragged in, much less myself. I did not want to go to London, anyway. The closest and safest place was Glasgow, where I had spent the last month at the patient's bedside in ICU. Every day I watched the monitor. Watched Molina do her routine checks, watched certified wizard healers work with spells and potions. Often, they had to do unspeakable things that I could not bear to watch, but I never wandered farther from the door. I was here, and they were stuck with me, much to their dismay. Even Molina was annoyed that I was there every day, rotting in that wretched hospital, surrounded my stressful situations and sometimes death, but I stayed. I even snuck back in at night. Sometimes I slept. Sometimes I ran my mouth. Most of the time, I stared at the heart monitor. I willed it to continue to improve. To keep beating. Magically, I did what I could to help, but with two weeks down, all that I could do was wait. And wait.

…and wait.

Everyone thought I was nuts. They did not understand. I was far from crazy, but if being loyal was enough for people to consider you crazy, then so be it. There was no where else I wanted to be. I would apparate home to take care of my chores, shower, eat, then I was back in the window sill in Glasgow. Watching for change. Replaying that night over and over in my head.  
The stench of blood. You could smell it from two miles outside the grounds. The grass was stained in red, air tainted with a metallic odor, and the constant roar of death. I do not know how I managed to get in there without being caught. I just remember running. I remember being in a state of shock when I dropped next to a body. The blood, sweat and grime. I cried hysterically. And then I felt it. A flutter so small, it could have gone unnoticed. The tiniest sign of life. That was all it took for me to make my decision. My crying ceased. The body was heavy. We were in the emergency room in less than a second. Improvements began in 24 hours. It took a a week before things were looking up. Now, it was just a matter of patience.  
It was midnight. The start of Week 3 of waiting. I wondered if this would be the week. What would happen afterwards. Would things be the same? Would there be significant life changes? Would I even be remembered? That nightmare plagued me. My memory. Gone forever. I would have never been able to stand it.  
A sharp inhale startled me. I jumped and looked around wildly, trying to quickly find the source of the sound. I looked to the door. It had not moved in hours. Then, movement caught my eye. I looked down at the bed and my heart nearly stopped. Dark eyes peeled open and wheeled around. One slow blink. Another, this time stronger. A hand lifted just an inch before weakly falling back to the covers. I stared dumbly, hoping I was not dreaming.  
The mouth opened, but then closed when an attempt to speak failed. Head immobilized. It seemed that besides fully functioning organs, the eyes were working, and when they focused on me, they widened. I smiled and quickly climbed down from the sill. I took the weak hand, tears forming. The dark eyes pooled with moisture and a smile appeared.

"Welcome back, Severus," I whispered.

He smiled, healing throat magically disabled so he could not cause himself harm. I leaned down, cupped his sunken cheek, and kissed him. Delicately. His lips were chapped. I reached for my bag, producing a tube of Chapstick and applying it to his lips. If he could have spoken, I would have never heard the end of it. Then, after replacing the tube, I slid in next to him.

"Missed ya, love," I said.

Severus replied by squeezing my hand.


	2. Part 1: Severus

Of no fault of his own, Severus Snape was the most infuriating person I had ever encountered. In the many years I had known him, he had proven to be consistently stubborn, quite passive, and with age, exceedingly snarky. He was also quiet. Unless the conversation was meaningful, he did not have much to say, besides throwing in a snide comment or two. Years had made him even more callous. Even our friend, Lily Evans, who had known Severus for a few years before we were introduced, had never quite broken through his thick shell. However, he was also kind. Not outwardly. Subtly. That's just how he worked.  
That first day was incredibly overwhelming. Looking back, I still did not understand how I survived the day. Platform 9 3/4 was packed shoulder to shoulder. Worried parents. Fussy parents. Happy parents. The majority of the children mirrored them. Many of the older students were bursting at the seams to be reunited with their friends. Others looked a lot like me—like a deer in headlights. I stood frozen with my bag over my shoulder, my trunks already loaded into the luggage car. Amidst the roar of chatter and clacking of trolleys, my ears zeroed in on the engine to my left. Bright red and black, gleaming and breathing steam. Valves dripping water. The smell of coal and oil filled my senses. I had always heard of the famous engine, but I was in awe on the metal beast and its train of brilliant red coaches.  
My mother stood behind me, speaking to another woman whom I had only met a few times before, and contrasted greatly next to my mother. Lainie Muir. Former Ravenclaw. Perfect blonde hair, long red nails, and a soft spot for animals. Despite her delicate figure and large, doe eyes, if she saw someone abusing an animal, she'd have your head. Sweet to deadly in one second. Even my father often cowered from time to time.

"Airmid!"

I broke my gaze from the red and black, hissing metal dragon to see my father slip between two students and approach me. He smiled warmly and bent down to meet my eyes.

"All of your luggage is packed. Ya got all your books?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

"Toiletries? Bedding?"

"Yes, Da," I replied.

He smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"Bunny slippers?" he asked.

I just laughed. Despite being a former Slytherin, my father was a lot more relaxed than my mother. Reade Muir was not your typical Slytherin. It took little for him to raise a laugh out of someone. A practical joker, of sorts. The "yes" parent to my mother's usual "no's," and between the two of them, I could not tell who talked more.  
My father was older than my mother. They met through a magical creature rescue organization for winged beasts. He had been working with training dragons, hippogriffs, bats, different types of magical birds, our native flying seahorses, and whatever a thestral was. I had never seen one, as according to him, they could only be seen by those who have seen death. Both of my parents had witnessed it. Mother had been at her beloved childhood dog's side when he passed, and my father had seen my grandmother pass. My mother wished I would never be able to see one, but in case I did, I should not be afraid. Father had told me to leave out a piece of organ meat for the thestrals. "Even the invisible need love," he would say. Mother never wanted me around these mysterious creatures. She feared one would trample me. Unfortunately for her, I took after my father in the disobedience department.  
My father took my shoulders, hooded brown eyes narrowing with a sad smile.

"Big year for ya, love," he reminded me.

I nodded.

"You'll be fine, no matter which house they stick ya in. I'll owl ya as soon as I can," he said.

I nodded again.

"I better go find Tobias. It's almost time for the train to leave," the woman speaking with my mother said.

I looked up at my mother as she checked the clock mounted on a pillar and she gasped.

"Oh my goodness, you're right," she said, then her hands were a flurry as she produced and envelope out of her purse and handed it to me, "Okay, Airmid. Here's your ticket. Give it to the conductor."

I took the envelope and placed it in a pocket inside my bag. My mother grasped my face and kissed my cheek.

"Behave. Obey your professors. Ya have your wand?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, Ma," I replied.

"Alright," she said with a smile, then kissed my cheek and hugged me, "Make a lot of friends. And don't worry. Christmas will be here before ya know it."

I smiled.

"I'll owl you, Lainie," the other woman said.

"Okay, dear. Take care," mother said, then turned to me, "Say goodbye to Mrs. Snape, love."

I looked up at the woman. She gazed down at me, and I felt the need to gulp, being pinned under her black eyes. I did not understand how she and my mother got on so well. She had been in the same house as my father, and rarely, if at all, friendly. I do think I ever saw the woman smile once. She wore a permanent frown, purple bags under eyes which made her look more grey and haggard. Her cheekbones jutted out sharply, and her black hair was pulled into a messy bun. She never smiled, never wore any kind of brightly colored clothing unless you counted white, and never laughed. In all honesty, she scared me.

"Bye, Mrs. Snape," I said shyly.

She nodded in acknowledgement. My father flashed a toothy grin and waved.

"Bye, Eileen," he said, his tone nothing but friendly.

Mrs. Snape snarled.

"Reade," she said, then walked off.

I looked up meekly at my father.

"I don't think Mrs. Snape likes me," I admitted.

Or anyone.

"Nah. I don't think she likes anyone, to be honest," he said.

I smiled at that.

The Hogwarts Express' bell began to ring, and I heard a conductor blow his whistle.

"All aboard!" he called.

My heart jumped in my throat. My farther kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Be good. Don't blow anythin' up. Oh! Here," he reached into his pocket and handed me a hefty drawstring bag filled with money, "Just in case they sell beer and cigarettes."

I burst out laughing.

"Da," I said.

He smiled and escorted me to a coach. The conductor punched my ticket, and I waved goodbye to my parents. Lainie and Reade stood on the platform waving, my mother with tears in her eyes. I waved at them through the window, and as the train pulled out of the station, I hunted for an compartment. Easier said than done.  
I went through two coaches on my journey. The compartments were packed, and the halls just as busy. As I entered my second coach, something bright with sparking wings zipped by my head. I jumped at the sound of buzzing as I watched what resembled a hummingbird fly down the hall. Behind me came the laughter of two boys. They ran by, and I ducked against a window. They ignored me, too busy laughing and chasing after the little bird that was spurted fiery sparks. The barreled down the corridor and into a compartment at the end of the couch. I let out of a sigh of relief, readjusted my bag, and continued my pursuit down the wobbly coach.  
The first compartment I came to seemed empty, much to my relief. Inside, I could see empty seats. Heart lifting, I jogged up to the compartment. Inside, however, I found two children that seemed to be my age, sharing a bench and talking. Next door, the compartment door flew open and a few rowdy older kids shot out. I decided then that his compartment was my best bet, for I feared I might have been sharing a ride with the trunks in the baggage car. So, I cleared my throat, timidly knocked, and opened the door. Inside, a boy and a girl looked up at me.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "Mind one more? Everywhere else pretty cramped."

The girl smiled.

"Not at all," she said.

I smiled and entered the compartment, shutting the door behind me and putting my bag into the compartment above me. The racks were high, and I could not reach. However, I was too shy to ask for help and too scared to just climb into the seats. I forced my heavy bag above my head. That's when the thing came down. I could not catch it quick enough before I would have knocked me out, but before it could cause some damage, it stopped. I peeked up to see the boy juggling my bag. I straightened up and helped the boy put the bag on the rack, though my arms were not long enough to be of much use.

"Thank-you," I breathed out.

The boy turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"You're welcome," he replied.

The boy had long, oddly cut hair, black as ink, and eyes to match. I had only ever seen one person with eyes as black as his.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He suddenly seemed nervous.

"Severus Snape," he replied, then gestured to the girl, "This is my best friend, Lily Evans."

The girl stood up and shook my hand. She had long, flowing red hair, bright green eyes, and a big smile.

"I'm Airmid," I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Airmid," she said politely.

We took our seats. I sat across from Lily, Severus beside her. That was when the realization hit me. I looked up at the boy and narrowed my eyes.

"Did ya say your last name was Snape?" I asked.

The boy stared at me as if I had cornered and threatened him.

"I did," he confirmed.

"Are you related to Eileen Snape?" I asked.

He silently nodded.

"She's my mother. How do you know her?" he asked accusingly.

I shrugged.

"She's a friend of my mother's. Lainie Muir," I replied.

He nodded.

"She's spoken of her before," he said quietly.

"How come I've never seen ya?" I asked.

He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I don't know. Too long of a trip, I guess," he said.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Probably," I agreed.

Lily cleared her throat.

"Where are you from, Airmid?" she asked eagerly, "Sev and I are from Cokeworth."

"Scotland, actually. Dufftown," I replied.

Severus' eyebrows knitted together.

"Hogwarts is in Scotland," he pointed out, "Why didn't your parents just take you straight there instead of traveling all the way to London?"

Lily shot Severus a look.

"Don't be rude, Severus," she scolded.

"I didn't think I was!" he said, offended.

"My parents wanted me to have the experience, I s'pose. Give me a chance to meet new people," I replied.

Lily and Severus nodded. The three of us were quiet for a moment before Lily's face lit up.

"Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?" she asked excitedly.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. My parents were from different houses. I'll probably be sorted into Ravenclaw like my mum," I replied.

"I'll probably be in Slytherin," Severus spoke up, "My mother was a Slytherin."

I nodded.

"What about your parents, Lily?" I asked.

Lily bit her bottom lip and looked up nervously at Severus.

"Actually, my parents are Muggles. They never went to Hogwarts," she replied.

"Really?" I asked, "I have grandparents that are Muggles."

Lily perked up at that.

"My father is a Muggle," Severus said quietly, picking at his nails.

Lily gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I honestly don't care what house I end up in, so long as the three of us are together," she said.

I couldn't control my smile, and Severus, though he did not look up, smiled too.

For the next hour, we talked animatedly and Lily showed us a charm she learned from Severus. It quickly occurred to me that she and the black-haired boy were closely bonded, and he seemed to look up to her, as much as she sought reassurance from him. Lily immediately accepted me, though, and for the majority of the ride, we daydreamed about what Hogwarts was like.  
Close to the end of the ride, Severus had changed into his school robes. I also went to the bathroom to do my business and change. When I returned from the bathroom, I could hear bickering inside of our compartment. I peeked through the window to see Lily standing, folding her robes over the crook of her arm.

"You needn't be ugly, Sev," she said.

"She treats you like garbage, Lily," Severus retorted.

"That may be, but she is still my sister," she replied.

"And I don't like the way she treats you. I heard what she on the platform."

"Just let it go, Sev," she sighed.

Before Lily could turn and see that I had been eavesdropping, I knocked and reentered the compartment. Lily complimented my robes, then excitedly skipped off to change. I sat down across from Severus.

"Um, is everythin' alright? I thought I heard fightin'," I said.

Severus nodded.

"Yeah. Sometimes Lily has a hard time judging people. She's sees the good in everyone. Her sister can be a piece of work. Calls her bad names and stuff," he explained.

I just nodded.

"Why doesn't Lily do somethin' about it?" I asked.

Severus smiled.

"She's too kind," he replied.

Lily promptly returned to the compartment, whatever tension between herself and Severus now gone. She returned to her spot and we began talking about uniforms, and soon Hogwarts itself. Outside, it had begun to rain, and the sky to darken. As we talked, the compartment door opened and an elderly witch pushing a cart appeared. The cart was filled with different wizard concessions—a snack to tide us over.

"Anything from the trolley, children?" she asked sweetly.

I was not necessarily hungry, and Severus seemed disinterested.

"None for me," I said, but then I smiled as Lily hopped up to purchase something, "Unless you're sellin' beer and cigarettes."

Lily scoffed, and Severus ducked his head to hide his laughter.

***

When Lily, Severus and I stood together for the first time in the Great Hall, we were shocked. The room was a masterpiece of stone, fire, and floating candles. I had never seen so many magical people in one room, nor I had ever felt so overwhelmed. I found that I often had a hard time in places of high activity. I normally froze on the spot. There was just something about a large volume of people that made me shut down. Tonight was different. I initially wanted to shut down, but the aura of the room—the high concentration of positive magic, filled me up and drowned out any kind of fear. I felt warmth, comfort, and excitement. Lily was gushing, grabbing Severus and I both by the arm. She kept repeating "It is real. It really is real." At the time, I didn't quite understand what she meant, but I would soon find out.  
I was the first of the three of us to be sorted. The Sorting Hat, a magical wizard hat made of leather, tattered and worn from years of use, scared me. It was loud, and I could almost feel it picking my brain. I fidgeted beneath it. Where would it stick me? Ravenclaw, like my mother, or Slytherin, like my father. Or, would it choose a different path? Certainly, it wouldn't place me in Gryffindor. I never believed I was good enough for that house, according to the tales my parents had told me. I was sure that if it did not pick one of my parents' houses, it would surely pick Hufflepuff.

"Very interesting, yes," the Sorting Hat said, "I see originality. Creative girl for your age. Ambitious. Clever. Yes, clever indeed. Independent with a taste for trouble. Like your father, I see. I know just where to put you."

I looked down at the remaining First Year's to see Lily smiling and Severus watching worriedly.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat declared.

The Sorting Hat was removed, and I walked down to a table where banners of green and silver hung above. There were a handful of First Year Slytherin students already at the table. A girl beside me greeted me, but my attention went straight from her to the boy sitting across from us. Although, I was not certain if he was even a student, much less a boy.  
He was gigantic, to say the least. He wore Slytherin robes, much like the rest of the upperclassman. He had long, chestnut hair, massive arms, dark eyes, a hint of stubble that hinted he was most likely a Seventh Year, if not Sixth. He had a deep, booming voice, and a huge grin. When I saw down, he smiled and stretched his hand out for me. I jumped and stared up at him in fear.

"Don't look so scared, lass," he said, being the first Scottish accent I had heard since leaving Kings Cross Station, "I ain't gonna bite ya. I'm Ryan. Head Boy."

I smiled shyly and shook his enormous hand. A pair of boys down the table stared at Ryan with a sneer.

"I'm Airmid," I said shyly.

He propped his elbow onto the wooden tabletop with a great thunk, causing anything nearby to bounce and a few goblets to wobble.

"Where ya from?" he asked.

Two First Year boys, a boy with dark brown hair and one with sandy blonde, across from me were staring at me.

"D-Dufftown," I stammered.

Ryan's eyes widened.

"Are ya really? That's not tha' far from here! Wow! I'm from Edinburgh myself. Well, listen, ya ever need anythin', ya can come to me," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Lily Potter!" the witch who I learned was named Professor McGonagall called.

I felt my spine go rigid and I looked over the boys' heads to see the red-haired girl walk up to the stool nervous. I crossed my fingers under the table and waited as the enchanted hat sorted the pros and cons of Lily's brain. It did not take him long to sort her at all.

"GRYFFINDOR!" he declared.

Lily smiled, and my heart sank. She happily hopped off the stool and walked down to the table of red and gold across the room.  
They sorted a handful of children before Severus was called to the stool. My heart began to pound and my knees bobbed up and down. Severus sat quietly under the Sorting Hat, eyes wide and anxious. I bit the inside of my cheek. I wanted at least one of them to be in the same house as me.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Severus cast a heartbroken glance at the Gryffindor table before taking a seat beside me.

"I was really hoping we'd all be in the same house," I said to him as Professor McGonagall called the next First Year.

Severus nodded sadly.

"Me, too," he said, but then forced a smile, "I'm sure we'll still see her around."

I nodded in agreement. The nasty little boys across from us suddenly took an interest in Severus, and the boy with black hair stretched his hand out.

"I'm Mulciber, and this is Avery," he said, introducing the blonde kid.

Severus shook their hands.

"Severus," he said quietly.

I looked down nervously as Avery cut his eyes at me. In that instant, I immediately didn't like them.

"Hey!" a booming voice interrupted the boys.

Severus could have shot out of his seat in terror. A colossal hand reached across the table.

"I'm Ryan. Welcome to Hogwarts," he said.

But I definitely liked the friendly half-giant.

***

Severus had not been wrong about being able to see Lily. We were able to spend time together every day, and as tradition, Slytherin and Gryffindor often had classes together. Hope was not all lost, but of course, nothing lasts forever.  
I found it hard to become friends with most of my house. Lots of children from wealthy families. All snotty. Most Purebloods. It was not until my second year that I started to notice how unbelievably thick some of my house were. Severus noticed it before I did, but then again, he was in a dormitory with the nasty boys we had met on our first night. They never bothered me physically, but they drove me nuts. They spoke of bloodlines and dark things I had very little interest in. At least, at the time. Severus sopped it up like a sponge, and one night while we were studying in the Common Room, I noticed the first signs of my friend slipping away.  
Slytherin was not the only house loaded with snotty children who needed a kick in the pants. Gryffindor had them, too. Severus had said they were almost as bad as Slytherin students, if not worse. A select set of boys in particular made his blood boil, and fried my nerves before they were even in the classroom. One I met through Lily. James Potter. She despised him. He was arrogant. Loud, though not as loud as the curly haired boy he spent time with. Always the center of attention. He and his little posse always had to make an entrance. Instead of applause, all they received from Severus and I was a venomous "Scum." We hated them. God, how we hated them. Throughout the years, they strived to make things worse. James and his buddies, who all called themselves "The Marauders" for some silly reason, annoyed Lily, and if it was not them swooping in and bullying Severus, it was Mulciber and Avery terrorizing everyone else.  
Severus tried to blend into the crowd as we got older, and James was putting his foot down on Lily. I realized early on the Severus liked her…a lot. I often teased him about his little crush, to which I would receive such a enraged look that I thought he would never speak to me again, but then I would receive some sort of playful tease and perhaps a nudge, and all the tension was gone. Severus was a rollercoaster, and the mood swings were infuriating. They only grew worse as time passed. Severus was getting all too close with Mulciber and Avery, and in our fifth year, all hell broke loose. The boys spoke of Death Eaters, which Lily had explained to me were followers of the Dark Lord. Severus was dabbling in the Dark Arts as well, and even showed me a few things he picked up from his "friends." I had to admit, it was all tempting. I knew I was playing with fire (often quite literally), but I had developed a taste for breaking the rules. Most of the things Severus was being spoon-fed were subject I was firmly against. I saw a change in him as we grew older. Someone who was once an innocent little boy was being manipulated by the wrong sort of people, and as Lily pushed herself away from us in fear, I had a different outlook on the situation.  
Severus had developed a form of social anxiety in our years at Hogwarts, and even though he had started off as being a bit shy, something was causing him to build walls. He would shut himself out, and in the summer before our sixth year, I discovered why.


	3. Part 1: To Love the Invisible

Hogwarts was well loved by most students, and for good reason. You never went hungry, whether it was your stomach or your mind, many elective classes were nothing but fun, Hogsmeade Village was an absolute treat, and being on the grounds with your friends at your side made it feel like a second home. There were strict rules, however. Many were issued by the school, but most were dealt by the Ministry of Magic. There were laws against underage magic, different spells and who or what you used them on, and some magical abilities and objects of which a license was required. Abilities such as Animagi, which one needed to be registered. Another was the ability to Apparate, which was the act of transporting oneself from one place to another using your own magic and your mind. It was difficult, and those who were just not focused enough often failed the tests provided by the Department of Magical Transportation. It was an alternative to traveling by Portkey or broom, but as dangerous as it could be and as uncomfortable as many claimed, I wanted it in my repertoire of knowledge.  
I had mentioned this to Lily one summer when I was visiting her in Cokeworth. She had agreed it was a much needed skill, and had plans to research it further and take her test when she turned 17.

"Imagine simply apparating home when you're needed. The train ride home on Christmas would be a thing of the past. So much time saved," Lily daydreamed as we sat in her bedroom after dinner.

It had begun to rain out. The world around us was dark, and the old, depilated town was hidden in a shroud of black. Lily had a record of some Muggle pop band she liked playing in the background, and she had a brand new book on Transfiguration cracked open, wand over a ratty tennis shoe the dog had mangled. She was trying to turn it into something more useful. I had suggested turning it into a rat and hiding it in her sister, Petunia's, bed. On any other day, Lily would have scolded me. After a scandalous scene her sister had caused at the dinner table when she found out her parents were letting "freaks" into their house, Lily could have agreed.

"Airmid, no," she simply said, then recited an incantation.

The shoe on the floor spluttered and spun, before transfiguring into a worn cardboard box. Lily growled in frustration. I smiled.

"What was it supposed to be?" I asked.

"A jewelry box! Honestly, I didn't think I missed a step," she said.

I smiled and leaned over to read the instructions.

"Probably just needs a bit of practice. I still say we turn it into a spider or somethin'."

Lily sighed.

"You sound just like Severus," she said bitterly, and flipped the page so hard, I feared she'd rip it.

I smirked.

"Have you two talked since-"

"No, Airmid, and I'm debating if I should ever speak with him again. He was supposed to be my best friend."

I frowned. Had I been in Lily's shoes, I would have slapped him for calling me such a derogatory name. _Mudblood_. However, Lily did not see the day to day. She could not understand what the boy was going through. It had occurred to me that Severus was socially inept, and should someone treat him with any kind of kindness, he locked onto them. However, he had a hard time understanding the difference between someone genuinely caring about him, and someone who couldn't give two shits. Mulciber and Avery were two of those people. Lily and I had a mutual hatred of the boys, but because they had accepted Severus, which many simply could not, he was putty in their hands. He failed to see the dangers. The poison. Lily had given up, but I couldn't. Not just yet.

"You should at least send him an owl or-"

"And I really don't think you should be spending more time with him, either. He's changed," she said.

I sighed.

"Lily, you don't understand," I began, but then stopped, knowing it would be impossible to make her understand when she didn't see his mind being warped.

"Doesn't matter," she said, then stood up to open the window, "I'm expecting an owl."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"James," she said.

I rolled my eyes Last year, after James Potter and his dickhead friends had decided to make Severus their target, Sev had all but cracked. He had said things he shouldn't have to Lily, and he had realized his mistake. Still, she could not get passed the fact that Severus was leaning toward the darker arts. He deserved more time, in my opinion. James Potter? After a threat to Severus, he didn't deserve the time of day.  
I had only made it to the lake in time to hear the end of the fight. What Potter said broke my heart.

"He shouldn't even exist, Lily."

I felt my heart drop. Severus was running up the hill, getting the hell out of there. Thinking quickly, I followed him. Words held more power than people realized, and being a wizard himself, Potter should have known that. Maybe he did, and his cruel comment was uttered for the sole purpose of letting the words do their damage in Severus' vulnerable mind.  
I managed to find Severus on the bridge, one hand wrapped around a wooden post as he overlooked the canyon below. I slowly approached him.

"Sev?" I asked.

Severus looked up at me, black hair whipping in his face and cheeks tearstained. I sighed and stood at his side.

"I heard what Potter said to ya," I said quietly, not quite sure how to address the situation other than to speak bluntly.

I was never good at subtlety.

Severus just nodded, eyes drawn to the water below.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "Tha' kid's a bloody scrote."

And that immediately broke wall number one. Severus snorted and looked up at me with a small smile. It didn't last long, though.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly.

I smiled sympathetically.

"Are ya okay?" I asked.

Severus shrugged.

"I guess I deserved it," he murmured.

I felt my jaw drop.

"What?" I asked in horror, "Deserved what?"

"Lily hating me. Potter winning the war he's been fighting since we were First Years. Face it, Airmid, I got what was coming to me," he said.

I scoffed.

"Just because Lily won't listen to your apology? She doesn't understand. You've been hangin' around those supremacist bastards and ya picked up a word. From her side, it does seem unforgivable, but she's not in Slytherin."

"Exactly! She's not in Slytherin. She's a Gryffindor. Pure and brave and she's never been exposed to the Dark Arts."

"Or any of this Death Eater nonsense," I spat.

Severus looked down at me.

"That's why she hates me. I didn't deny that I wouldn't follow Mulciber and Avery," he said, then he frowned, "I couldn't convince her to join me if I wanted to. She's too innocent."

He was quiet for a moment.

"But I've dragged you into it," he said.

I sighed.

"And I have enough common sense not to mess with any shite those boys are spewin'," I snapped.

"You still have some purity left, Airmid."

"And you can't get yours back?" I retorted, "We all came to this school innocent, Severus."

"It's too late," he said stubbornly.

"Merlin," I breathed out, "It is not!"

Severus whipped around to face me fully.

"Don't you ever follow my example," he said, "I can see it happening. It's the reason Lily is glued to Potter's hip. Your rebellious streak. Following my footsteps. Something bad is going to happen, Airmid."

I curled my lip in anger.

"If ya think for one second that that is gonna push me away, then you're mistaken, Sev. What is this? All this because of those scumbag friends of yours?" I spat.

Severus snarled and rushed me.

"They are-"

"They treat ya like shit, Severus! They kick ya around like a ball! Pressure ya into things with their dictator-like propaganda! I know exactly what's goin' on. Ya don't have to be nasty, even if they force ya to think otherwise. Ya hear me?"

Severus silently nodded. I stepped up to him and reached up to cup his cheek. He shuddered and watched me, fearful of whether I was going to run a thumb across his cheekbone or slap him.

"That's what's wrong with this school, Sev. That's what's wrong with wizardin' society. Labels. Segregation. We both know it's all bullshit. Not everyone is holy brave or holy smart or…you are not like these brainwashed little idiots. Don't let 'em trick ya."

Severus remained silent, hearing, but I was unsure if he was actually listening.

"Lily just barely speaks with me, and I have never been able to become chummy with these snotty Slytherins. No one understands me. No one would bother to put up with me."

"Or truth be told, you won't put up with them," he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I gave in and smiled.

"You're my best friend. Please don't abandon me. And please don't let them fool ya. You're too smart for tha'," I said.

Severus nodded.

"I promise," he said.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. I cast a glance down at my feet. As I wracked my brain for something else to say, Severus' boots appeared in my vision, and to my utter shock, he hugged me. I jumped, surprised by this rare occurrence of contact. Before I could let him recoil, I embraced him. Severus breathed heavily, almost relieved.

"And please, please don't take Potter's cruel comments into consideration," I pleaded.

Severus snorted. We parted and he smirked, amused.

"That's just what that git would want," he said.

I smiled at that.

"I still want ya here," I said shyly.

With that, a rare, genuine smile crossed the boy's lips. Lily did not understand that he needed patience, and it didn't hurt to surround him in positivity. I could still see the good, anyway.

Down the hall, the dog began barking, and Lily's mother called for her.

"Lily, dear, would you please let the dog out?" she called.

Lily blew a strand of red out of her eyes. I laughed and patted her back before standing.

"I'll take care of him," I said.

Lily thanked me. I stood and walked down the hall to the dining room where her brown and white Cocker Spaniel was sniffing around. I patted my thigh and the dog looked up.

"Let's go Rudy-Tootie," I said.

The dog trotted behind me, following me to the back door. I opened the door and the dog bobbed down the concrete steps and off into the grass. I took a deep breath and a sudden feeling of dread hit me. It was a dark, sticky feeling melting over my brain, and for a moment, I panicked. Immediately, I thought something I had forgotten was resurfacing, but after backtracking and trying to think of something that would cause me this feeling, I was coming up short.  
I sat down on the porch steps and looked out over Cokeworth. The town itself was not at all pretty. The Evans house was a diamond in the ruff in comparison to the rest of the town. It was an industrial hub, the river bisecting it making it the perfect location for factories. It was definitely not a town of luxury. It was the home of factory workers, most scrounging for money and working long and hard hours at the factories that still remained. Night covered most of the grit, but the grime could still be seen. It seemed to always be cloudy here, and green street lights reflected off of the murky smog, tinging the neighborhood in an unsettling hue. I thought that that may be the reason for my discomfort, but I had spent the night with Lily several times before, and had never experienced this before.  
A block over, I heard a door slam, the crack splitting the silence of the night. Rudy jumped, his focus locking onto movement that could be seen between the two houses behind the Evans' home. I stood up from the porch steps and walked across the small backyard to the fence. In front of a house nearly identical to every other, on the corner of an alley, a man with long dark hair and a woman were standing outside arguing. I could not make out what they were saying, but what happened next made me wish I had not stuck around. The man roared with rage and slapped the woman across the face so hard, she fell backwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!" he screamed.

The woman then shot back to her feet. I saw her reach on her person for something, and for a fleeting moment, I thought she was going to pull a gun or knife on him. However, before she could do anything, the front door exploded open, and a boy shot out with not a knife or gun, but something smaller. I recognized his silhouette as soon as he passed under the orange porch light.

"Oh, holy shit," I said under my breath.

I had known the Snape family lived in Cokeworth. The summer before Lily and Severus had gotten into a fight, we had a chance to hang out together. Eileen, for one reason or another, had her hand around Sev pretty tightly. We never found out where they lived, and I never asked. I had no idea they were just a block away, or I would have made it a point to at least come by and say hello, even if Eileen said no. Now, I was glad I had never gone over there.  
Severus stepped to his father, wand pointed and ready.

"Enough!" I heard Severus snarl.

Eileen flicked her wand, disarming Severus.

"I said get your ass back in that house!" she screamed at him.

Severus turned to argue, but the two were shoved back in the house by Tobias. The door slammed shut again, and all hell broke loose. Crashing. Banging. And…was that fire?  
I spun around and ran across the dark yard.

"Rudy, come!" I ordered.

The dog loped after me and I let him back inside, before running back to the fence, climbing it, and sneaking across the neighbors' backyard to aid my friend, neglecting to tell Lily or even Mrs. or Mr. Evans where I had disappeared to. All that could wait. I jogged across the street to the house on Spinner's End and crept underneath the front window. Inside, I could hear screaming and curses being thrown. I could hear Severus thundering obscenities back at his father. I drew my wand and slipped between the Snape house and their neighbors to the backyard. The grass in the backyard was overgrown, and junk was strewn everywhere. I climbed up onto an old patio chair, praying that it did not break under me, and tried to lift the window above it. Unfortunately, it was locked. I pointed my wand it, whispered a quick "Alohamora," and the window lock clicked. I pushed the heavy wooden window open, and had to hold it so it would not come flying down on me.  
Inside, I peered into a deserted dining room. Old boxes were piled on the table. The wallpaper was peeling. It seemed as if no one had lived there, had there been no sound. I pulled myself through the window and carefully shut it, trying my best not to make a sound. I pointed my wand at my feet and casting a silencing charm in order to move stealthily across the creaky hardwood. In the next room, I could hear Tobias Snape raging, smashing things, and stomping across the floor. He was making enough noise that my silencing charm was probably unnecessary. I tip-toed across the room and peered into the living room. To my shock, I saw Eileen out cold on the floor, a trickle of blood seeping from her temple. I swallowed thickly and peered around the corner. Tobias was standing over Severus, cursing and spitting.  
Tobias was a tall man, as were most of the Snape family. I was assuming his genes were to blame for Sev's towering stature by the time he was 13. It took Lily and I some time to catch up, even though I had remained nearly the same since I was a First Year. Tobias was like a giant to me. He had a mane of dark brown curls, a hooked nose that Severus had inherited, and his eyes were on the opposite side of the spectrum of his wife and son. Bright blue. They were arguably the man's most intimidating feature. They shined like car headlights beneath bushy brown eyebrows that were paired with a mustache and goatee. He was a sinister man, indeed, and hearing him curse at his son made my blood run cold. What was I thinking?

"Now, do you want to end up like your mother?" Tobias asked, his tone calm, yet deadly.

I looked down at Eileen, hoping she was breathing.

"What?" Severus spat, cowering behind an armchair, "Are you going to beat the shit out of me, too?"

"I have a mind to," Tobias said, again too calmly, "I tried putting up with it with your mother, but I've had enough, Severus. I told you I don't know how many goddamn times no fucking magic in this house!"

"It was just an owl!" Severus cried out.

Tobias went rigid, then lurched forward, grabbed Severus by throat, and slammed him against the wall. Severus let out a squeak and struggled to breathe.

"Don't talk back to me! One more word and you'll be out cold like your mother!"

Severus shook his head.

"You piece of shit!" he snarled, then spat right in his father's face.

Tobias screamed in outrage, threw Severus to the floor, then ripped his belt from his trousers, stumbling slightly. He was not just having a temper-tantrum. He had been drinking, as well. Great…  
He raising the leather strap in the air and proceeded to beat the shit out of Severus with it. Severus wailed and pleaded for Tobias to stop, but the man was mad with rage and alcohol. It was on the fifth strike when I finally broke out of my state of shock. I shot out of the dining room, pointing my wand, and when the belt was flung into the air, I struck.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted.

The belt jerked away from Tobias' hand and flew across the room, hitting the fireplace mantel and falling to the floor. Tobias looked up at me in shock. Severus was in tears. I set my jaw and approached the man, my wand pointing right at his throat.

"Ya try and touch him again, I'll chop ya up in a thousand bloody pieces," I threatened.

Tobias was not amused.

"Jesus Christ! How many of them are there?" he shouted, then spun around to Severus, "Did you call her! I fucking told you you were not allowed-"

"Get away from him!" I shouted.

Tobias shot a glare at me.

"And what are you going to do, you little bitch? I'll blow your head off before you can flick your fairy dust at me!"

"Stupefy!" I declared.

Tobias went flying backwards. I darted for Severus, dropping to my knees in front of him. Tears were streaming down his face. His neck was beginning to bruise, his cheek and shoulder were bloody, and any exposed skin had begun to welt.

"Airmid, you need to go," he said.

I stared at him like he had just spoken in tongues.

"I ain't goin' anywhere!" I argued.

Severus gritted his teeth as I tried to check him.

"You. Goddamn. Little," Tobias breathed out.

I turned around as Severus clutched my arm. Tobias had found his belt, and was over us, ready to strike.

"Airmid, go!" Severus exclaimed.

My mind went into overdrive, Severus' pleads going unheard. I grabbed the boy, trying to block the lashing with my own body, desperately wishing we were somewhere else. Tobias' arm came down. I clutched Severus to me, preparing to take his punishment when the world suddenly swirled around us. I suddenly couldn't breathe or open my eyes. The world was spinning more rapidly than a trip through the Floo Network. I struggling to breathe, but just before I thought I would suffocate, Severus and I fell onto a hardwood floor in a dark room. I rolled onto my stomach, the room spinning. Severus crawled onto all fours and dry-heaved.

"What jus' happened?" I breathed out.

Severus coughed.

"Did we just apparate?" he asked.

I rolled onto my back, familiar white rafters staring back at me. I turned my head in surprise to see my bed, made and unused since I left for Cokeworth, as well as my desk, wall art, and armoire.

"I think so," I breathed out.

I pushed myself up with my elbows, then crawled over to Severus and helped him to his feet. He dusted his oversized sweater and pants off, then brushed off my shoulders.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I didn't think I knew!" I admitted.

Severus just stared at me in confusion.

"'Least we made it somewhere safe," I said.

Severus nodded.

Feet thundered through the house, and before Severus and I could react, my bedroom door flew open, my father's frightened face appearing behind bright blue wand light.

"Da!"

My father sighed.

"Merlin! I thought we were bein' robbed," he breathed out.

He flicked the light from his wand to my lamp, illuminating the room. He walked in, placing his wand back up his sleeve.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

His eyes locked on Sev, and he approached him. Severus kept his eyes down as my father took his chin and examined him.

"Bloody hell. What happened, son?" he asked softly.

Severus' dark eyes watered. My father frowned.

"Tobias beat the shit out of him," I replied.

My father stared at me in horror. Severus hung his head. Tobias was a scary man, but to many, so was my father. Six feet tall, black and silver hair styled back against his head, and a series of facial scars, complimented by a thick, growling Glaswegian accent. He could definitely rattle nerves, and Severus was no exception. It occurred to me very quickly that Tobias' wrath tonight must not have been a first. It had to be the reason behind Sev shutting off on Lily and I and clinging onto those fuckers he shared a dorm with. He had met my father several times in the past, but under brighter circumstances and with a friendly attitude. Severus was not used to large, intimidating men being nice to him.

"Tha' shitebag," he hissed, then took Severus' shoulder, "Are ya okay, Severus?

Severus nodded. Then, he pulled the boy into a hug. Severus looked around wildly, unsure of what to do. I just smiled at him.

"Okay. You're safe here," he said, "I'll have your things sent for. You're stayin' here until term starts."

Severus' jaw dropped.

"Mr. Muir-"

"Nah-ah. That's my final word. You're here. The both of ya. Airmid, sweetheart, take him down stairs, clean 'em up, and not a word of this to your Ma. Ya hear me?"

I nodded and guided Severus to the door.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said quietly.

I nodded and gently patted his back. When he was out of sight, I turned to my dad.

"Eileen was out cold when I got there. I'm not sure if she was breathin'," I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"'Kay. You two get cleaned up and straight to bed. Does Lily know where ya are?" he asked.

I shook my head. I felt incredibly guilty. I should have told her what was going on.

"No. God, she's probably worried sick!"

My father put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take care of it. Just keep him company. I'll be back later," he said.

I stared up at him in confusion.

"Where are ya goin'?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Gonna give that wife-beatin' fucker a piece of my mind. Feed the animals before ya doze off," he said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Don't get arrested," I said.

He just winked, and with a crack, apparated. I took a deep breath and exited the room in search of Severus.

I sat Sev down in the kitchen and made him remove his sweater so I could access his wounds. He said nothing for a long time. I didn't make a move to push him as I applied a healing salve to his shoulder, and a oil made from lavender and mint to bring down the swelling. Upon examination, I noticed his porcelain skin was riddled with scars.

"I didn't want you to find out," he murmured.

I corked the bottle of oil, set it on the table, then leaned forward and took his hands.

"Ya shoulda told me a long time ago," I said softly.

"And what good would it have done?" he snapped.

I pointed a finger at him.

"A lot of damn good, if ya ask me!" I snapped back, then relaxed, "Ya could come here where it's safe. There is no reason to suffer through that shit!"

Severus remained quiet and nodded. I sighed, then slowly, gently, embraced him. He put his arms around me, shuddered, and I felt hot tears spill against my neck. I hushed him and gave him as much reassurance as possible. Tobias deserved to be castrated. I feared what kind of treatment Sev would receive when he returned home, but all the currently mattered was that he was safe.  
I never told a soul about the abuse he received from his parents, and whatever my father did to end it seemed to stick. Eileen hardly saw Tobias after that night, and neither parent ever laid their hand on Severus again. Unfortunately, my escape from the Evans' house that night had my friendship with Lily hanging by a thread, but Severus and I grew closer after that. However, he remained on the track to the Dark Arts, but spared me details. I was getting increasingly fed up, and in our sixth year at Hogwarts, something in me snapped. Bless Severus' heart.


End file.
